gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Raven Crest - VSRFX
The Raven Crest - VSRFX (Formerly referred as Project Diamond) is an upcoming Video game by In-Verse, a new entry of the VSRFX ''series in two years, is an Action-Adventure game centered in Martial arts and melee action. With High emphasis in the Single and Multiplayer elements. And being the first ever In-Verse and the series Exclusive to PS4 in December 2016. Confirmation/Teaser Only a poster is seen, with the following quote originally by George S. Patton: ''"Better to fight for Something than live for Nothing." See you in later. With a white background and a Red Diamond is seen with a black belt used for karate and a black feather above the diamond and many gears in the ground. And Pauly-kun did not do further explication until September 8 that is a new VSRFX game. Gameplay The game is set in an open world 3D environment with third person camera perspective, similar to the Yakuza Series, mainly focused in action and eliminating enemies. Each character has different movesets. As the seventh installment of the series, this game will have seven playable characters. Story/Summary Set in 2009, this story relates the youth life of a woman named Valeria Laine, converted in a killing machine by an organization called Phantom Phoenix alongside her brother, one day, she betrayed the organization because she was cloned and revealed her true colors, saves her brother from being brainwashed, starts to form bonds with new people, and learns that there are stronger opponents than her. Characters Playable Valeria Laine *Fictitious voice list: Karen Strassman (EN), Mitsuki Saiga (JP) Valeria returns as the main character of this game, a fighter in heart, doesn't consider herself an heroine but cares about others, but to note that Valeria has her VSRFX infused red eyes instead of her birth green color ones, and to note that Valeria takes her original paternal birth surname Laine, she's 16 years old in this story. Claude Lindbergh *Fictitious voice list: David Earnest (EN), Yuto Kazama (JP) Valeria's brother, aiside of being a sidekick, his role is more or less a friendly rival of hers. He desires to protect his sister despite her own independence, and Valeria accepts Claude's affection despite her rude and battle hungry demeanor. He prefers to be called his fake surname, he's 18 years old. Elisa Delgado *Fictitious voice list: Julie Ann Taylor (EN), Rie Tanaka (JP) Elisa is a young police cadet, and practices Capoeira, she found Valeria trapped in a massive clone trap and saved her. She becomes easy friends with the protagonist. But in the other half, she is supposed to arrest her by being a criminal, she's 22 years old. Nagi Hisame *Fictitious voice list: Erik Davies (EN), Yuichi Nakamura (JP) A martial artist who trains mainly Karate, he's aiming to be the successor of his family's dojo and his ideals of Justice are eliminating all "evil", that's why he stands against Valeria previously even if they're friends sometimes, he's 15 years old. Charlie Vernon *Fictitious voice list: Sam Regal (EN), Daisuke Namikawa (JP) Charlie is a young student that got in the jail because of solely name confusion, he is a genius yet a coward, but he knows some moves as watching eastern action movies, the comic relief and knows Haizea, he's 14 years old. Haizea Velano *Fictitious voice list: Michelle Ruff (EN), Akemi Okamura (JP) She's from a very ancient heritage, a college student whose aspiration is being a great scientist (at first), she knows many subjects and is friends with Charlie, her junior, she's 20 years old. Ran Howard *Fictitious voice list: Jennifer Sekiguchi (EN), Ryo Hirohashi (JP) She's a fellow student of the same school as Valeria. She has a particularity that she has Crimson Flame powers and uses it with caution, but fears them. Ran is a shy, kind hearted and normally scared of fighting, trained in boxing as her father before her, she's 16 years old. Non Playable Allen Laine *Fictitious voice list: Dan Woren (EN), Unsho Ishizuka (JP) Valeria and Claude's father, a professional fighter in many levels, he went missing for a while searching his sons. He lives pacifically alongside his wife and he's shown to be a serious man, he's 43 years old. Meiko Yuki Mina Lindbergh Mister Big/Don Falcone Kira Ilias Dante Hamilton Maya Hamill Kírova Twins (Luciana/Francesca) Jack Burton Mao Chung Nicholas "Nick" Howard Marcel Adler Gallery Images MyStyler.jpg|Valeria Laine MyStyle_(122).jpg|Claude Lindbergh MyStyle_(2X).jpg|Ran Howard Trivia *This is the first VSRFX game in two years. The last one being VSRFX Origins in late 2013. *This game is a light hearted (rather darker) retelling to the first VSRFX ''game, with some of the characters of ''Fighter's Road, Allen's Revenge, Gaiden and Origins. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:Action Games Category:PS4 Exclusive Category:Western-Exclusive Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Ps4 games Category:Ps4 Category:PS4 Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:SonikkuAensland's games Category:2016 video games Category:2016 games Category:2016 Category:Video Games